Romantic Story About Sungmin
by itsmejoyerss
Summary: Dalam hidupnya, Impian Sungmin hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasabiasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan donghae kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam. Dan ternyata dia harus mengubur harapannya itu dalam dalam saat bertemu dengan kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Romantic Story About Sungmin

Genre : angst, Romantis

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae

Warning : GS, Typo, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, No BASH

Rimember : ff ini remake dari novel Santhy Agatha. Hanya tokohnya yang berbeda, saya cuma mau menyenangkan para readers dengan ff yang saya remake ini,alur, judul dan bahasa dll sama dari novel kak santhy. :D

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Impian Sungmin hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasabiasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Donghae kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam. Dan ternyata dia harus mengubur harapannya itu dalam dalam saat bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Mengubah segala kehidupanya menjadi gelap demi orang yang dicintainya"

Happy reading ^_^

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Sungmin tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk,

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Cho Kyuhyun adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Sungmin sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Cho Kyuhyun.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Sungmin dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Tuan Cho Kyuhyun hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

" Tuan Cho sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Sungmin tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Sungmin begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Sungmin sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah jengkel? Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Sungmin akan tambah jengkel dengannya. Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Kyuhyun termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi, 'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Kyuhyun langsung merasa nyeri,

Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Kyuhyun rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Sungmin mau asal Sungmin mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Sungmin yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Sungmin pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

-KyuMin-

"Kata Pak Junsu anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Sungmin sopan ketika Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hingga Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Tuan Cho?",

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Sungmin mengerutkan kening,

Ketika Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Sungmin segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Tuan Cho ", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Sungmin",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Sungmin membalikkan tubuh,

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Sungmin,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya,

"Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut Sungmin ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya di Korea? Wanita simpanan?",

Kyuhyun tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Sungmin,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,bajubaju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Sungmin karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampaisampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Sungmin? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Sungmin sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Kyuhyun terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu,

"Berani-beraninya anda!,", napas Sungmin terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda piker saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Sungmin terhenti melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Kyuhyun tak marah karena tamparan Sungmin, sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Sungmin mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan

takut Sungmin setengah berlari menuju pintu,

Tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah,

"Le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Kyuhyun tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun mencari-cari bibir Sungmin, tubuhnya makin menekan Sungmin ke pintu,

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Kyuhyun hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Kyuhyun menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Sungmin. Sampai kemudian ketika Sungmin membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Kyuhyun memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Sungmin yang selembut madu.

Sungmin terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Sungmin, makin mendorong Sungmin ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Sungmin, lidah Kyuhyun mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur

tubuh Kyuhyun menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Sungmin sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Sungmin merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan , Donghae tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Donghae...Ya Tuhan!

Sungmin mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Kyuhyun, Mulut Kyuhyun yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Sungmin mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Sungmin bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Kyuhyun masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Sungmin, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Sungmin sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan mata marah menyala-nyala,

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Sungmin semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Sungmin! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan,

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan

datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!" Sungmin setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Sungmin yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Sungmin tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Sungmin memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja,Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Sungmin hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Kyuhyun menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Sungmin barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Sungmin, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

**Sebelum Review tolong baca Rimember di atas ya :D. saya meremake ff ini semata-mata hanya untuk menyenangkan para pembaca. saya juga tau kalau ada ff yang sama, jauh sebelum saya update ff ini . tapi kita beda Ganre versi. kalau yang mami ju2e itu yaoi dan saya GS. lagi pula yang Sleepy with the devil juga ada remake yaoi sama GS, hanya judulnya sama ganrenya yang bede.**

**sekarang terserah readers kalau suka ya lanjut tapi yang ga suka ya jangan baca. tolong jangan bash #mojok**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Suasana hati Sungmin benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Sunny menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Donghae dirawat.

Suster Sunny tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya. Sungmin terpaku di depan ruangan Donghae dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Donghae,

Suster Sunny tiba dibelakang Sungmin dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Sungmin, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Donghae dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sungmin. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Donghae kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Sungmin mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Donghae...

Sungmin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Sunny memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Sungmin menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Sungmin makin cemas,

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Sungmin gemetar, ketakutan

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang

"Donghae pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Sungmin",

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Sungmin mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris,

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!",

Tubuh Sungmin menjadi lunglai, untung suster Sunny menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya,

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?",

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin,

"Donghae dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Sungmin"

Sungmin menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad,

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Donghae selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?",

Seluruh tubuh Sungmin menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab,

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta won, Sungmin",

-KyuMin-

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Sungmin tak peduli.

Dimana Dia?!

Sungmin menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya

Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!

Sungmin menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Sungmin menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Sungmin tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya,

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Sungmin melangkah keluar.

-KyuMin-

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Kyuhyun melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi,

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungminlah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang,

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?",

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda",

Kyuhyun mengernyit menyadari suara Sungmin yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan gusar,

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!",

Sejenak Sungmin ragu, tapi Kyuhyun benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi, kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, Demi Donghae kekasihnya, tekadnya dalam hati

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi",

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!",

Kyuhyun membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Sungmin, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Sungmin hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Kyuhyun melembut,

"Oke, Berapa?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu Kyuhyun mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Sungmin menelan ludah,

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta..Wo..n"

"Apa?", Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta won", kali ini Sungmin berhasil terdengar mantap.

Kyuhyun mengernyit jijik,

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!",

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini",

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Sungmin, lalu wajahnya mengeras,

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam",

Kyuhyun hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sungmin,

"Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Sungmin langsung panik melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satusatunya harapan Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae!

Dengan setengah histeris, Sungmin melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak,

Ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Sungmin berjinjit, merangkul kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Kyuhyun kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat, tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Kyuhyun langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Sungmin, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Kyuhyun sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Sungmin. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Kyuhyun benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Kyuhyun baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Sungmin yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin, setengah mengangkat Sungmin, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Kyuhyun dalam hati,

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Sungmin, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya,

"Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

-KyuMin-

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara.

Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Kyuhyun akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Donghae yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Sungmin terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang,

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi,

" Kajja ", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Sungmin untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Kyuhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Kyuhyun,

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Sungmin terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya,

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Sungmin dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Kyuhyun sengaja menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Sungmin merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...", 

Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya",

Kalau wajah Sungmin bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Sungmin setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sungmin merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Sungmin melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas,

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Donghae, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower,

_Maafkan aku Donghae, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu._

-KyuMin-

ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Sungmin memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Sungmin melonjak,

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar,

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Sungmin menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Sungmin memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu",

Gumam Kyuhyun mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya,

Sungmin duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Kyuhyun sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Sungmin dengan hati-hati melirik Kyuhyun dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Sungmin malu.

"Sungmin?",

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Sungmin hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun,

"N…de?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Sungmin menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya,

"A…nhi, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Sungmin,

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Sungmin tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Sungmin, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi",

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi,

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Sungmin tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi,

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Sungmin hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Sungmin, sangat kontras dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Sungmin mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Sungmin yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Kyuhyun semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Kyuhyun, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dibelakang Sungmin yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Sungmin, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Sungmin menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Sungmin,

Dan...meledaklah, Kyuhyun merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Sungmin menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman? Kyuhyun teringat ciuman Sungmin yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habishabisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Kyuhyun sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat,

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Kyuhyun tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin lagi dengan membabi buta,

Kata-kata vulgar Kyuhyun itu membuat pipi Sungmin merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Kyuhyun menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Sungmin mengerang.

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Sungmin lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Sungmin terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Sungmin, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Sungmin yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Kyuhyun serak, membiarkan Sungmin memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Kyuhyun yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Sungmin, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun begitu ahli sedang Sungmin sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki

itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Sungmin yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Sungmin makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Sungmin membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Kyuhyun pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Sungmin, "Kau sudah siap", erang Kyuhyun, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kamu Donghae, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Sungmin, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Sungmin mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Kyuhyun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Kyuhyun untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

-KyuMin-

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Sungmin dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin bukan wanita gampangan, Kyuhyun adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dengan cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Sungmin terengah-engah dan Kyuhyun melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Sungmin,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Sungmin, lalu berhenti di pinggul Sungmin, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan

Sungmin dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Kyuhyun menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun dengan keras. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Sungmin terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Sungmin semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Kyuhyun sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Sungmin. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Kyuhyun mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Sungmin menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun makin kencang, Kyuhyun sadar, dia telah membuat Sungmin mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Sungmin saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia meledak dibawahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Sungmin.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Sungmin.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Sungmin,,, diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Kyuhyun berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhatihati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sungmin dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Sungmin ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sungmin, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Sungminnya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Sungmin yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Sungmin berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Kyuhyun mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

-KyuMin-

Sungmin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Sungmin terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Sungmin menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Sungmin benar-benar malu, Kyuhyun sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Sungmin...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang",

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Sungmin duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

Tentu saja Kyuhyun sengaja! Seru Sungmin dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Sungmin benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Kyuhyun percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Donghae disini, jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu tentang Donghaenya, dia harus melindungi Donghae dari lelaki kejam seperti Kyuhyun, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Sungmin menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mendengar jawaban Sungmin tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Sungmin patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Sungmin melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Sungmin mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Kyuhyun menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Sungmin tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja,

Sungmin menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...",

Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuh Sungmin yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Sungmin. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Sungmin dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Sungmin, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Sungmin menuju puncak kenikmatan.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Kyuhyun tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluapluap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Sungmin tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Kyuhyun terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Kyuhyun kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Kyuhyun, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan Korea China yang sangat cantik bernama Victoria, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

_Apakah Kyuhyun juga akan melecehkan Victoria seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Victoria jika dia mengetahui semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?_ Sungmin mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Kyuhyun lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa

jantan yang menandai betinanya, Sungmin tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

_Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar?_ Sungmin sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Sungmin meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Kyuhyun semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Sungmin melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Sungmin memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

_Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?_

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Sungmin melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas,_ Kyuhyunkah yang memesaannya?_

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Sungmin memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Sungmin berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai,

Dan tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak,

Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Sungmin mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya

Sungmin melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya..._haruskah Sungmin membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Kyuhyun marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran?_ Bukannya Sungmin tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu,

Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Donghae bisa dioperasi.

Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Sungmin hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Sungmin. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Kyuhyun tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Sungmin dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Kyuhyun menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan telephonnya, Sungmin masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Sungmin memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Sungmin merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu melepaskan Sungmin dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

-KyuMin-

Sungmin mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Donghae, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Sunny, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Donghae? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari seberang meja, _apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?_

_Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tibatiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?_

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini Bangga, aku, Cho Kyuhyun orang kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Kyuhyun memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Sungmin. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Sungmin, bukannya semakin reda dia malahn makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Kyuhyun memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Changmin pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Changmin adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Changmin pulang ke Seoul, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan memimpin cabang di Seoul, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Kyuhyun tahu Changmin tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Kyuhyun yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Kyuhyun membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Changmin,

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim Kyuhyun, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Sungmin akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Max, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin. Changmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail.

Changmin adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Sungmin yang seolah tidak selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Kyuhyun, hanya sebuah desisan dan Sungmin terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Sungmin.

" Tuan Cho", Sungmin menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan, di telinga Kyuhyun suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Sungmin bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata,

"Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Sungmin terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Kyuhyun terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah,

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Kyuhyun berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?", Sungmin mengernyitkan kening,

"itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Kyuhyun mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian Rupa

"Oh", pipi Sungmin bersemu dan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Sungmin menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Kyuhyun untuk berada di sana, Sungmin melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Kyuhyun merenung,

"Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga",

Dengan santai Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Sungmin hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Kyuhyun sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Sungmin,

"Lebih mudah bagiku Sungmin, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Kyuhyun tersenyum," apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat. Sungmin mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar",

dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Sungmin berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Sungmin hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Kyuhyun musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Kyuhyun?", Changmin atau bisa di sebut Max ini bertanya saat Kyuhyun mempelajari salinan kontrak itu,

Kyuhyun mengangkat matanya dan menatap Changmin, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta won Max!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Cho?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Changmin, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Changmin, tentu saja Changmin tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya,

"Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta won tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Changmin mengangkat bahu,

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku",

Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Sungmin ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng,

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Changmin ingat pada Sungmin? Apakah Changmin juga memperhatikan Sungmin? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Changmin tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya",

Changmin mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu",

Changmin menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

-KyuMin-

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Sungmin tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Kyuhyun sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membereskan barangbarangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali ke rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Sungmin memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,,,,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu,

"Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?",

"Tidak...!", Sungmin menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Kyuhyun tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu,

Kyuhyun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin,

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?",

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Sungmin mengingatnya baik-baik. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Kyuhyun disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu.

Kyuhyun memakai jasnya , puas karena Sungmin menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobby apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, Nyonya? " tanyanya dengan sopan.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng,_ tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?_

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Sungmin segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama,

Sungmin berpapasan dengan suster Sunny ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Donghae,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin?, kau kelihatan pucat,"

Sungmin meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku,,, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Donghae", gumamnya gugup, Suster Sunny menatap Sungmin sedih,

"Sungmin uang tiga ratus juta won itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Sungmin bergumam lemah, Kata-kata suster Sunny langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Sungmin mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega",

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Sungmin terisak pelan. Suster Sunny mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Sungmin menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Sunny yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sungmin, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster Sunny.

Sungmin buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Sunny,

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Tuan Cho tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Donghae, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Sunny mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Sungmin? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya",

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Tuan Cho mengetahui tentang Donghae, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Donghae nanti",

Suster Sunny menarik napas,

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan suster Sunny berubah intens dan hati-hati,

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Sungmin?"

Sungmin saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Sunny,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Sunny tampak salah tingkah,

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Sungmin?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Sungmin langsung merah padam,

"Tidak, Tuan Cho tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Sungmin menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Sunny menepuk pundak Sungmin lembut, menenangkannya,

"Sungmin, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Donghae sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional,

"Sungmin aku yakin, Tuan Cho ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?",

Sungmin memandang Suster Sunny dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Sungmin menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Sungmin menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Sungmin hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya"

Suster Sunny berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?",

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Tuan Kyuhyun "

-KyuMin-

Sungmin meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Donghae baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,

Dengan ragu, Sungmin memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong,

Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur,

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya,

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Kyuhyun bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,,,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Sungmin, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Sungmin, lalu menengok penggorengan,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Sungmin.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Sungmin berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana" Sungmin menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Kyuhyun, baru sekarang Sungmin sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Sungmin menoleh mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun,

"Memangnya kamu mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

_Dasar perayu ulung_, Sungmin memaki dalam hati, _orang seperti Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!_

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Kyuhyun memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Sungmin mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Sungmin dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Sungmin bagaikan diestrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Kyuhyun pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

-KyuMin-

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Sungmin selama dia makan,

Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup,

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?",

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia min, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain",

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat",

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi", Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengomentari kebiasaan Kyuhyun, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Kyuhyun selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Sungmin,

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungmin menunduk, entah kenapa Kyuhyun yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang kaku dan dingin di kantor,

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan. Sungmin segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Kyuhyun membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Sungmin,dan membawanya ke ruang baca,

Dengan enggan Sungmin menyusul ke ruang baca, Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Sungmin,

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Sungmin sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Sungmin tidak tahu, apakah Kyuhyun akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Sungmin menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Kyuhyun, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Kyuhyun sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Sungmin membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar,

Sungmin langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Kyuhyun dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Sungmin masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Sungmin menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Kyuhyun mendekat dan merengkuh Sungmin dari belakang, Pertama kali Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah,

"Ada apa min?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar,

_Tidakkah dia tidur?_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati,

"Haus", ahkirnya Sungmin bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Sungmin terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada,

"Duduklah, minum."

Dengan pelan Sungmin duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu,

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Sungmin mengernyit karena suara Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus", Kyuhyun menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Sungmin sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Sungmin hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Sungmin, dan mata birunya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata birunya.

Sungmin agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Sungmin panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Kyuhyun.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Sungmin bisa merasakannya karena bibir Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Sungmin memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Kyuhyun meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi,

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di bibir Sungmin, dan ketika Sungmin mengikutinya, Kyuhyun mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus, begitu...tidak,,,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang...",

Kyuhyun terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Sungmin menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya Sungmin mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Kyuhyun makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Sungmin dengan ahli, Sungmin mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Sungmin, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya,

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya,

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Sungmin menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Sungmin, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Kyuhyun, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Sungmin menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Kyuhyun yang kekar, membuat napas Kyuhyun terengah,

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Kyuhyun Serak, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Sungmin, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila. 

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Kyuhyun tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Sungmin kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Sungmin menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Kyuhyun masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Sungmin. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun berbantalkan salah satu lengan Kyuhyun, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Sungmin erat, menempelkan punggung Sungmin sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Kyuhyun entah kemana, Seharusnya Sungmin kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya,

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Donghae...

Helaan napas Sungmin pasti membangunkan Kyuhyun karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Sungmin,

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Sungmin tidur semalaman.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya,

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Sungmin merasakan gairah Kyuhyun bangkit lagi,

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru Kyuhyun yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?", Sungmin tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat

_Kyuhyun menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam_?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Kyuhyun semalam, Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Kyuhyun parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku"

kemudian Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Sungminpun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Sungmin baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

_Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku._ Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Sungmin, "Rasanya seperti bukan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Sungmin menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Tuan Cho, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Tuan Cho bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tuan Cho sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Sungmin beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Sungmin terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Kyuhyun dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

_Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras, Kyuhyun tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam.

Dan Sungmin mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin, lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Sungmin terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Kyuhyun dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Kyuhyun dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana._ Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?_

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Sungmin mengernyit, _apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?_

-KyuMin-

"Kau tampak senang", Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Changmin muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?" Changmin mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam,

"Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada sungmin, begitu?...baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Sungmin, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Kyuhyun", Changmin berusaha meredakan emosi Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Max."

Sebelum Changmin dapat menjawab, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, Kyuhyun meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Vic?"

Mendengar nama Victoria disebut, Changmin langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Changmin berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Victoria yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Victoria. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Victoria menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya. baginya Victoria cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak?

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan kepada Victoria bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Victoria mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Kyuhyun sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Victoria sepertinya besar kepala karena Kyuhyun saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Kyuhyun dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Kyuhyun sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Sungmin.

Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa muak dengan tingkah Victoria yang bertindak seolaholah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Kyuhyun dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Kyuhyun.

"Sayang ? Kau masih disana?"

"Vic, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Choi Minho, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas keras.

"Vic, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Vic, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", Kyuhyun langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Victoria setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Vict, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Kyuhyun langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Victoria tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Kyuhyun diseberang sana,

"Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?", Sungmin terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Kyuhyun yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Sungmin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun Sungmin baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Sungmin menyeduh kopi, Kyuhyun datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langka Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Sungmin mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Kyuhyun, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Kyuhyun muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Sungmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Sungmin pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba hingga Sungmin kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? kajja, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Sungmin menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, gumam Sungmin pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Kyuhyun menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun langsung terkekeh geli.

Sungmin baru mengetahui kepribadian Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Kyuhyun minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Sungmin menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Kyuhyun akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Kyuhyun hampir membuat Sungmin terlonjak karena kaget.

Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Sungmin menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Kyuhyun berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Sungmin hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Sungmin.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Sungmin langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan itu,

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..." Sungmin menelan ludah ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Sungmin, lalu menarik Sungmin berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Kyuhyun berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Sungmin dan membawanya ke kamar.

-KyuMin-

Jam dua pagi, ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Sungmin berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Kyuhyun merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Sungmin begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Kyuhyun seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung polos Sungmin, dan dalam tidurnya, Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Kyuhyun.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Sungmin. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Kyuhyun di kegelapan,

"kau milikku Sungmin"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Sungmin berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Dong…hae"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Sungmin, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Donghae",

kali ini gumaman Sungmin terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Kyuhyun menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Sungmin itu?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Sungmin bukan?

Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di sudut mata Sungmin, lalu mengguncang tubuh Sungmin pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membara, "Beraniberaninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak siap ketika Kyuhyun menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Kyuhyun berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Sungmin sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Sungmin ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Sungmin merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Kyuhyun di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

_Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam._

_Lagian masih ada Donghae yang harus kau cemaskan._

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Kyuhyun bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Sungmin mengernyit.

Dari Leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Sungmin, dan Sungmin yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Kyuhyun! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Sungmin belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Donghae selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Donghae bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Sungmin tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Sungmin hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Sungmin merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Sungmin naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

-KyuMin-

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Sungmin dengan cemas ketika Sungmin mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Sungmin memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam?

Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Engga apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Sungmin bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Sungmin coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Sungmin mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

TBC

**Thanks yang udah review all **

**Saya usahakan ff ini cepet selsai soalnya seminggu lagi saya sibuk PKL gerontik. **

**Jadi kemungkinan selasa besok udah selsai :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pingsan?!"

Kyuhyun setengah berteriak kepada Changmin yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Changmin hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Kyuhyun, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Changmin penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Kyuhyun menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Changmin tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?",

Tawa Changmin kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Kyuhyun yang marah, "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Changmin berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Changmin yang menahan lengannya dengan marah,

"Tentu saja melihat Sungmin!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya",

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Changmin mulai terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis,

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa. Changmin menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Kyuhyun, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Changmin

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan." Changmin tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun,

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Changmin tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Changmin berkerut.

Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan Changmin,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak Jelas.

Changmin menarik napas dalam,

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Kyuhyun menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri,

"tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Max..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta won", Changmin mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu atau 'tubuh itu..? Dia punya nama Max, namanya Sungmin."

"Baiklah, Sungmin ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Sungmin lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Sungmin, hanya Sungmin yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Max, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Sungmin... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Changmin menarik napas,

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Kyuhyun dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

-KyuMin-

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?",

gumam dokter Kibum, janda berusia 26 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Kyuhyun juga, ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Kibum sudah mengusir rekanrekan kerja Sungmin dari klinik itu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum,

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Kibum melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, tadi Sungmin sempat bangun dan Kibum sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat,

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring,

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Kibum-ah", Kibum terkekeh pelan,

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu",

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu",

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Sungmin yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, " bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Kibum menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Kibum menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun," gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Kibum.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Max sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Kibum melirik ke arah pintu,

"Max ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Max di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Kibum mengangguk,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Max di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ancaman Kibum. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Kibum meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Kibum membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Kyuhyun melirik keluar, seandainya saja Kibum bisa melirik Changmin, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Sungmin yang tertidur pulas,

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Sungmin?",

Kibum tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja member peringatan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Kibum.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Sungmin yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Kibum dan Changmin di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Sungmin itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Kyuhyun menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli,

"Ya, Saya memang Kyuhyun", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin,

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Kibum, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Jungmo hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Kyuhyun",

Changmin menyela di belakang Kibum tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh peringatan.

_Pulang? Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi Sungmin kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Jungmo mengantar Sungmin pulang!_

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Sungmin dan mengantarnya pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Tuan Kyuhyun"

Jungmo cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Cho Kyuhyun CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di situ, _tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Sungmin masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Sungmin ?!_

Kyuhyun hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Jungmo yang mencoba menggendong Sungmin ketika Suara Kibum menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan Jungmo", perintahnya membuat Jungmo meletakkan tubuh Sungmin kembali dan menatap Kibum penuh tanda tanya,

"aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Jungmo menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Kibum dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong! Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Jungmo berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas sungmin di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Kyuhyun berseru dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak dimengertinya, Kibum agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Kyuhyun, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah Jungmo, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti" Jungmo mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Sungmin, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Sungmin tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Sungmin terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Sungmin, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Jungmo memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya.

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Kyuhyun bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Kyuhyun", sela Changmin tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Kibum dan Changmin hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

-KyuMin-

Ketika Sungmin membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali.

Sungmin merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Sungmin memerah, bisa bisanya Kyuhyun memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Kibum menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Sungmin terperangah,

"Jam delapan malam?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Sungmin memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Kyuhyun! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Sungmin terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar nada suara Sungmin, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Sungmin selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak,

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Kibum membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar",

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Sungmin duduk,

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat",

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, sungmin menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak,

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Kyuhyun,

Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum karena ternyata Kyuhyun masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya,

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Sungmin memerah canggung, tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan,

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Sungmin terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meraih pundak Sungmin dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Sungmin sampai habis, lama sekali Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama", gumam Kyuhyun dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Sungmin meminum obatnya, terus berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Sungmin dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Sungmin termenung agak lama, Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Sungmin kembali tertidur lelap.

-KyuMin-

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Sungmin yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan,

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Kibum, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Sungmin, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Sungmin sesuai instruksi Kibum,

"39 derajat!", Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa sadar, "Kibum ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Kibum di seberang sana,

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Kyuhyun mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Changmin dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Sungmin,

"Bangun Sungmin, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Sungmin hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Kyuhyun melepas kancing piyama Sungmin pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai sungmin telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Sungmin langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan,

"Dingin", erang Sungmin dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuslimuti", bujuk Kyuhyun lembut Setelah selesai Kyuhyun mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Sungmin meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Sungmin mengamati keadaan Kyuhyun, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa,

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Sungmin lagi, "i..ni Cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Kyuhyun mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sekarang milikku Sungmin, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Sungmin menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Sungmin, lalu dilumatnya bibir sungmin dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Kyuhyun menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Sungmin merasakan gairah Kyuhyun yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati sungmin.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, tak disangka Kyuhyun langsung memejamkan mata saat tangan sungmin menempel di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Sungmin lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala,

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Kyuhyun menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Sungmin lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Sungmin karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Kyuhyun karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Kyuhyun menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Sungmin yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah.

Sampai dia bertemu Sungmin. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Kyuhyun tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

-KyuMin-

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Kyuhyun merenung sambil menatap Sungmin yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Sungmin yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Sungmin saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Sungmin di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Sungmin dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat Kibum dan Changmin berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka,

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Kibum mengangkat alisnya,

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sekilas lalu menatap Changmin yang sedang tersenyum,

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Changmin hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Kyuhyun, Sambil menarik napas panjang Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk,

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Max, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya Kibum, Sungmin masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Kibum memandang penampilan Kyuhyun yang acakacakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya,

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Kibum kehilangan kata-kata, "astaga Kyuhyun tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", serunya blak-blakkan, "mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Changmin tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu,

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Kyuhyun melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Kibum mengikutinya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Waaaaaaaahhhh,,, dikit lagi dikit lagi :D nanti malam posting lagi part 7. Thanks buat yang udah mereview :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Sungmin sedang tertidur pulas saat Kibum mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya,

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...",

Kibum mengernyit menyadari Sungmin telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Kyuhyun, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Kibum mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Kibum memeriksa Kondisi Sungmin dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Sungmin.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum,

"Kau benar", Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Kyuhyun, Max juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Kibum-ah, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tajam.

Kibum mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Sungmin lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Kyuhyun, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

-KyuMin-

Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum,

"Yah, Kyuhyun memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Max, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sungmin berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak,

Kibum memegang dahi Sungmin, panasnya seperti api,

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

dengan cekatan Kibum membantu Sungmin meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Sungmin lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Sungmin telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Sungmin langsung merah padam.

Kibum menatap Sungmin penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi...",

Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu,

"Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan.

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya,

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Kibum, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Kyuhyun datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Kibum tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Sungmin,

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Kyuhyun beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau2 obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Kibum mengangguk pada Sungmin mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam,

"Ingat Kyuhyun, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi,

Kyuhyun menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Sungmin,

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Sungmin tersenyum lemah pada Kyuhyun yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang,

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Sungmin, hingga Sungmin harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Sungmin, rupanya lakilaki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas,

"Maaf", Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Kyuhyun,

Wajah Kyuhyun melembut,

"Minta maaf karena sakit ?", Kyuhyun menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh", Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual,

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya,

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Sungmin meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Sungmin, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Kyuhyun, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Sungmin? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Sungmin tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Kyuhyun ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Sungmin ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Sunny? Kyuhyun mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya,

"Sungmin?", suara diseberang telephon langsung menyahut cemas, "maafkan aku karena menelephonmu, aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara,

"Maaf, Sungmin sedang tidur", ketika Kyuhyun bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut,

"Oh...maaf...", suster Sunny tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sungmin sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone", lanjut Kyuhyun tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sungmin.

-KyuMin-

Kibum sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Changmin, lalu mengernyit,

"menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Changmin menyesap minumannya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Sungmin"

Hening sejenak dan Changmin menyesap minumannya lagi,

"Menurutku Kyuhyun sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju," Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke Changmin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Changmin, "Kyuhyun sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Sungmin, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Kyuhyun", gumamnya jijik.

Kibum mengernyit lagi,

"Sungmin tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta won. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Kyuhyun masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli", gumam Changmin frustasi.

Kibum merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta won? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Sungmin. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Sungmin,

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barangbarangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Kibum pelan.

Changmin menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Kibum tertawa pelan,

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Max, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Sungmin", Kibum berubah serius, "Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Sungmin", gumam Changmin dengan penuh tekat.

Kibum diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun, dan betapa Changmin sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Sungmin, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Kibum tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

-KyuMin-

Sungmin mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Sungmin belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Kibum menghubungi langsung atasan Sungmin sehingga tidak masuknya Sungmin selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Kyuhyun yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Kibum yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Sungmin merindukan Donghae, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Donghae,

Suster Sunny menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Kyuhyun yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Sungmin tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Sungmin bersikap hati-hati kepada Kyuhyun, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jadi Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun tidak menganggap telephon dari suster Sunny itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Sungmin sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Kyuhyun masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Donghae.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Sungmin berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang berpenampilan rapi,

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Sungmin terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Sungmin?", Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Sungmin mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Kyuhyun menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Sungmin masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu,

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut, Sungmin tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Kyuhyun,

Ketika Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Sungmin menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Kyuhyun sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Sungmin menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Sunny dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Sunny mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Donghae yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Sungmin merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Donghae lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Kyuhyun tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Sungmin,

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Kyuhyun masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Sungmin,

Kyuhyun berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Sungmin gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sungmin,

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Sungmin dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Kyuhyun merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Sungmin memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Kyuhyun yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Kyuhyun tenggelam disela sela rambut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga harum, pikir Sungmin dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Sungmin merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata, Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin, matanya tampak membara,

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Sungmin mengerti artinya, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Kyuhyun kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Sungmin, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Sungmin membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin,

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Kyuhyun meniupkan napas panas di telinga Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat napas Sungmin terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Sungmin dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Sungmin setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Kyuhyun melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Sungmin dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Ketika paha mungil Sungmin melingkupi pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun...", Sungmin merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Kyuhyun,

"Ya manis, katakan sayang, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Kyuhyun parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Sungmin, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat.

"Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Kyuhyun menekan Sungmin menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Kyuhyun tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Sungmin ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

-KyuMin-

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Sungmin duduk disana, disamping ranjang Donghae, menatap Donghae yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Donghae akan dilaksanakan.

Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku donghae...

Berkali-kali Sungmin merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Donghae tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Sungmin meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Donghae, Sungmin mempercayainya.

Sungmin percaya kepada Donghae, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Sungmin bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Donghae adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Sunny masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

"Kondisinya stabil Sungmin, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Donghae pasti kuat."

Suster Sunny mengecek denyut nadi Donghae lalu menatap Sungmin seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Tuan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

_**Flashback**_

_Hari ini hari minggu, Kyuhyun kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Sungmin. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya._

_Meskipun dahi Kyuhyun tampak berkerut curiga ketika Sungmin berpamitan tadi pagi._

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Kyuhyun tadi pagi ketika Sungmin menolak tawarannya._

"_Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Sungmin cepat-cepat._

_Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas._

"_Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"_

"_Bukan!"_

_Sungmin langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat, Sungmin tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Kyuhyun pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Sungmin berbohong._

"_Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."_

"_Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"_

_Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban._

"_Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."_

_Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melangkah ke hadapan Sungmin yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya._

"_Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin_

_kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"_

"_A...aku...", dengan gugup Sungmin menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" , disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya._

"_Suaminya?"_

_Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap._

"_Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?" Sungmin merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terasa aneh._

"_Kyuhyun," gumam Sungmin jengkel, " Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"_

_Perkataan itu membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona, dan dia melangkah mundur._

"_Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Sungmin tajam, " Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"_

"_Ya," jawaban Sungmin terlalu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun menatapnya makin curiga._

"_Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"_

"_Oke", jawab Sungmin terlalu cepat._

"_Sungmin!" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar jengkel._

"_Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya._

"_Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."_

"_Baik Kyuhyun", Sungmin berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya._

_**Flashback off**_

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Kyuhyun nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Donghae.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam suster Sunny, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Donghae. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Donghae keluar ruangan.

Sungmin mengikuti di belakang, sampai Donghae menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Sunny,

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Suster Sunny memeluk Sungmin lembut.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Sungmin ."

.

.

.

TBC

**Huufttt… pegelnya ****… gomawo ya readers reviewnya :D**


	8. Chapter 8

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Sungmin mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Sungmin terasa makin lama makin sesak.

_Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Donghae disana?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Sungmin, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Sunny sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Sungmin di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Sungmin segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Sungmin tidak mau makan

"Makanlah dulu Sungmin. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Sunny sambil memijit lembut pundak Sungmin.

Dengan lemah Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Sungmin meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Suster Sunny menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Sungmin, tapi Donghae kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benarbenar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Sungmin tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Sungmin bertanya, dia mengenal Sungmin, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sungmin, Donghae lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Sungmin langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Sungmin, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

-KyuMin-

"Pulanglah dulu Min, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", suster Sunny yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Sungmin.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Donghae, begitu Donghae keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Sungmin tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Donghae, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggandeng tangan Donghae yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Donghae akhirnya sadarkan diri.

Kasihan sekali kau nak, suster Sunny menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Sungmin, ingat, mungkin Kyuhyun kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar lupa, Kyuhyun! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!

Dengan gugup Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Kyuhyun nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Suster Sunny berusaha meredakan kegugupan Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengecup tangan Donghae yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk suster Sunny dan setengah berlari keluar.

-KyuMin-

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Sungmin menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Sungmin menelan ludah.

_Kenapa sepi? Kemana Kyuhyun?_

_Apa Kyuhyun mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya._

Sungmin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acakacakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Sungmin berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Sungmin dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Sungmin merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja KAU?!", teriak Kyuhyun, lepas kendali.

Sungmin berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Kyuhyun masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?! ", Kyuhyun masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Changmin berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Sungmin yang didamprat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Sungmin! Sialan benar gadis ini! Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Sungmin tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Kyuhyun dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Sungmin dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau Sungmin kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Kyuhyun dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Kyuhyun yang tenang menjadi Kyuhyun yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Sungmin masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!", Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Kyuhyun, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Changmin menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Dengan tajam Kyuhyun menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Cukup Max, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuknepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Changmin ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Changmin.

Kyuhyun diam.

Dan Sungmin juga diam, menilai emosi Kyuhyun, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Kyuhyun semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Sungmin menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Kyuhyun sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sungmin pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Sungmin memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Sungmin berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu", tersengal Sungmin berusaha menjajari langkah Kyuhyun menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku...Kyuhyun!", Sungmin setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, menatap Sungmin, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar.

"Kyuhyun...?"

Sungmin merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Kyuhyun marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

-KyuMin-

Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.

Sungmin bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Sungmin tidak bisa tidur, dan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Kyuhyun meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Kyuhyun setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Sungmin yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Sungmin," sela Kyuhyun kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu,

"Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin, dan membantingnya ketika Sungmin sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Sungmin hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Kyuhyun tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Sungmin di lobi kantor.

-KyuMin-

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Sungmin, perasaannya tidak enak, _sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?_

_Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Kyuhyun?_

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Donghae, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Kyuhyun pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Kyuhyun tadi pagi, Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Kyuhyun sudah kosong, dengan pelan Sungmin melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Kyuhyun, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Serena masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Kyuhyun yang ada di sana, tetapi Changmin, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Sungmin dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Tuan Kyuhyun menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor.", jelas Sungmin terbata.

Changmin tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Sungmin memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Changmin, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Changmin.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Sungmin cepatcepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Changmin itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan taipan kaya seperti Kyuhyun?",Changmin bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Changmin, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Changmin mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Putri", ulang Changmin sinis.

Sungmin menatap changmin tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Changmin tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu?, bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Kyuhyun?", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Sungmin tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Sungmin mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Kyuhyun dengan tubuhmu", Changmin menyeringai sinis,

"Tak kusangka Kyuhyun bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Kyuhyun terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah ! Saya tidak begitu", Sungmin berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan changmin, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!", changmin menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta won yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Kyuhyun untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Sungmin setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman changmin yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta won", changmin mulai merapat ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Sungmin mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari changmin yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar

Sungmin meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Changmin, dia tidak mau!

Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Tolong aku!

-KyuMin-

Kibum sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

_Sesuatu tentang Sungmin, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?_

_Apa itu Kibum ? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?_

Dengan gelisah Kibum berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Sungmin berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya. Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Siwon...

Dengan gemetar Kibum membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Kibum duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Siwon suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Kibum mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Sungmin yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN

Begitu judul artikel itu,

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Sungmin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Lee Donghae terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Kibum membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Sungmin itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Kibum mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Kibum teringat akan kata-kata changmin ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Sungmin pelajaran...Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Kibum segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya, Dia harus mencegah Changmin melakukan apapun rencananya untuk member pelajaran pada Sungmin!

Changmin sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya! Kibum harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

-KyuMin-

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal,

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

Kau tahu kenapa.

Bisik suara hatinya,

Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa.

Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

Sungmin.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Sungmin, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Sungmin sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa , gadis itu, Sungmin telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Sungmin kemarin malam,

Akuilah Kyuhyun, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Kyuhyun tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Sungmin pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Changmin agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Sungmin datang.

Membayangkan Sungmin sedang menunggunya membuat Kyuhyun tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Changmin sedang berdiri menekan Sungmin ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Sungmin yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Kyuhyun," Changmin tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Sungmin yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Changmin menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Changmin yang begitu kejam.

_Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya kata-kata Changmin kan? Kyuhyun tidak akan percaya kan?_

Tapi ekspresi Kyuhyun begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Kyuhyun, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi", Changmin menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Sungmin, "Ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!", Sungmin akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata changmin, "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun!"

Suara Sungmin berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di dugaduga, Kyuhyun menerjang Changmin.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Sungmin, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Changmin, kemudian di perutnya sampai Changmin terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit,

Tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubitubi ke semua bagian tubuh Changmin, tanpa memberi Changmin kesempatan melawan,

"Kyuhyun! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Sungmin berteriak panik ketika Kyuhyun menghajar Changmin seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli changmin sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Kyuhyun, menakutkan.

"Kyuhyun!", Sungmin menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal

sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Kyuhyun berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah.

Sedangkan kondisi changmin sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga...!"

sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan, Kibum berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, menghampiri Sungmin dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Sungmin beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Sungmin, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Kyu", Sungmin merintih karena perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Sungmin.

Kibum berusaha menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun,

"Kyu, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!", teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggelegar membuat suara Kibum tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah sambil menyeret Sungmin menaiki lift. meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

.

.

.

TBC

**Maaf tidak menepati janjiku kalau bakal selse ff ini hari slasa kmarin,,, readers tiba" badanku sakit ** ** . banyak keritikan sama pujian,,, mungkin pujian itu sepenuhnya buat kak santhy :D.. **

**Ff ini 98% memang sama kaya di novel.. yang aku ubah hanya, latar, judul sedikit, sama nama pemerannya.. dan tolong maklumi klo bnyak typo ** ** . **


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyuhyun! Semua yang Changmin katakan itu bohong!", Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Sungmin dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Kyuhyun...", Sungmin tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Max tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Kyuhyun datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sungmin.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", jerit Sungmin, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Kyu, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...", Sungmin mulai panik ketika Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu? Dengan takut Sungmin beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!", desis Kyuhyun penuh penghinaan.

-KyuMin-

"Sakit", Changmin mengernyit ketika Kibum mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Kibum tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Changmin patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Changmin sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Kyuhyun benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil", Changmin tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!", potong kibum marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Sungmin...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini changmin mulai cemas. kibum tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal kibum, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Siwon...

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam changmin ketika kibum tidak berkata apa-apa,

"Mengetahui apa , kibum-ah?"

"Kebenaran tentang Sungmin", jawab lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

kibum mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan changmin.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu changmin terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", akhirnya changmin mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam kibum mengejek, "sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Sungmin?"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit.

Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Changmin hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi sungmin melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara changmin diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap kibum penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Changmin tadi benarbenar tak termaafkan, "apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Kibum menatap Changmin tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Changmin.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Lee Donghae masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Donghae telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta won - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Kibum memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Sungmin kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Sungmin dan Donghae seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Changmin dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Sungmin menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Sungmin mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan,

Changmin menatap Kibum nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit,

Lee Donghae...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Lee Donghae", gumam changmin seolah kesakitan. kibum langsung menatap Changmin tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Changmin mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", Changmin meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Kibum, mengernyit,

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Donghae tadi?"

"Kemarin malam", Kibum melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!", Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Sungmin menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakana malam itu pada Sungmin? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan putri!" , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal", dengus kibum, masih marah atas tindakan Changmin tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali",

changmin mengernyit mendengar ancaman Kibum,

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Kyuhyun menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Sungmin senilai tiga ratus juta won. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Sungmin adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Max!", potong Kibum tajam.

changmin bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? kyuhyun sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Sungmin", changmin mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya kibum masih memelototinya dengan tajam,

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan", gumam kibum sinis.

Changmin menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi malam itu, ketika Sungmin menghilang tanpa kabar, kyuhyun mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang",

changmin menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Sungmin makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Kyuhyun, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Kyuhyun menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah changmin tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Sungmin dan memastikan agar kyuhyun melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan.

kibum langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

changmin memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam kibum.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut changmin, "Dan aku.. memfitnahnya, aku bilang Sungmin mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Oh Tuhan, max!", kibum mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan changmin, "Pantas saja kyuhyun menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

changmin menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi kibum-ah...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata kyuhyun ketika menyeret Sungmin pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas. "

Wajah kibum mendadak pucat pasi,

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, kyuhyun selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! bagaimana kalau kyuhyun menyangka bahwa Sungmin benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya kyuhyun pada Sungmin, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya kyuhyun! kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada kyuhyun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," kibum langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor kyuhyun.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah kibum meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", kibum melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah changmin yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah,

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Max."

-KyuMin-

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Sungmin gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Sungmin masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Kyuhyun terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun datar.

"Kyu..." wajah Sungmin langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Sungmin akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Sungmin melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Sungmin terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap kyuhyun tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung kyuhyun setelah mengamati tubuh Sungmin tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Sungmin merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Sungmin berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Kyuhyun sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Sungmin bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Sungmin.

Hening cukup lama, kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap Sungmin tajam. Dan Sungmin berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Sungmin berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Sungmin? Pelacur cilikku? sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta won...",

Suara kyuhyun terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Sungmin langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata kyuhyun tampak menyala,

"Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham kyuhyun." Sungmin mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Kyuhyun meraih kedua lengan Sungmin, sebelum Sungmin sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas kyuhyun mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Sungmin ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Sungmin berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan kyuhyun yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan kyuhyun yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Sungmin yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Sungmin. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Sungmin berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Kyuhyun menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Sungmin mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Kyuhyun...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru kyuhyun marah, dan ketika Sungmin meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan kyuhyun, lelaki itu merobek baju Sungmin dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Sungmin berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan kyuhyun pasti akan melukainya.

Tetapi kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Sungmin tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Sungmin itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hamper berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkepingkeping.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin berbaring memunggungi kyuhyun, matanya nanar, penuh airmata.

Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening.

Sungmin tahu kyuhyun tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Sungmin langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Kyuhyun bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Sungmin tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh kyuhyun berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Sungmin menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau kyuhyun sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Sungmin memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

_Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku_.

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Sungmin, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh kyuhyun saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat kyuhyun berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Sungmin menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sedikit apapun dari kyuhyun.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Sungmin selesai berpakaian. Sungmin lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Kyuhyun pasti maklum jika Sungmin menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Sungmin mengernyit, teringat kemarahan kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Donghae di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

_Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun? apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta won itu..._

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Sungmin, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Sungmin mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

_**Maaf kyu, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian.**_

_**Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku.**_

_**Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.**_

_**Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi**_

_**Lee Sungmin.**_

-KyuMin-

Pagi itu kyuhyun duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi kyuhyun sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

Tanpa Sungmin.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Sungmin untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah kyuhyun langsung bangun dan murka.

Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Sungmin itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Sungmin bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi kyuhyun menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Sungmin terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Sungmin kalau pemandangan Sungmin yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh changmin itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Sungmin ! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Sungmin!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. kyuhyun terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Sungmin?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Sungmin muncul disana. Hati kyuhyun langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi.

Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?

kyuhyun berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga kyuhyun memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin karena merayu changmin, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Sungmin tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa kyuhyun berhak memiliki Sungmin sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Sungmin tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Sungmin adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, kyuhyun siap memaafkan Sungmin atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Sungmin lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Sungmin.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Sungmin duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

_sungmin kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu? _

pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap kyuhyun.

Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis kyuhyun di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, sungmin meletakan sebuah kertas di meja kyuhyun.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratus empat puluh juta won, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta won, dan ini..."

Sungmin meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Kyuhyun hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Sungmin dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Sungmin pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Kyuhyun mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil kyuhyun,

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta won! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Sungmin terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Kyuhyun mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja.

Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Sungmin hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Kyuhyun itu.

Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin, Sungmin langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Sungmin gugup, takut akan suasana hati Kyuhyun yang begitu muram.

Kyuhyun makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Sungmin mundur lagi menjauhinya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Hehehe.. sorry ya kecepetan,,, tapi kalau terlalu lama aku bakal tidur malem terus :'( .. makannya sebelum banyak tugas dan mulai PKL mnggu depan,, ff ini aku selsein secepetnya.. huftt..**


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Sungmin, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak cepat meraih Sungmin sebelum dia bisa menghindar.

Sungmin mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan kyuhyun, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Sungmin...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Kyuhyun menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas kyuhyun mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Sungmin seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong kyuhyun dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Sungmin tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi kyuhyun sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Kyuhyun yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Sungmin melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Kyuhyun tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Sungmin, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobekrobeknya lagi."

Tangan Sungmin yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkacakaca.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku. Sungmin tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya.

Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Sungmin bergumam ketika kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Kyuhyun.

Di lobby, suster Sunny yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Sungmin muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Sungmin langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster sunny mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Sungmin tak terbendung lagi dan suster Sunny langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." sungmin tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Sungmin meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan suster sunny langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Sungmin.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Sungmin?" tanya suster sunny hati-hati.

Sungmin langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Sunny dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Sungmin, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." suster Sunny menatap Sungmin lembut, "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun, sayang."

Sungmin hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada donghae di sisinya bukan?

Suster Sunny mendesah melihat kediaman Sungmin.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

-KyuMin-

Suster Sunny benar, Kyuhyun memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Sungmin.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi kibum," gumam kyuhyun dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa kibum dan changmin ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, kyuhyun hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi kibum memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam kibum penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan kyuhyun kepada changmin yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"kyuhyun," kibum mencoba menarik perhatian kyuhyun yang terus menerus mempelototi changmin. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Sungmin yang harus kau ketahui."

kyuhyun langsung tertarik. _Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya_?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"kyuhyun..." kibum mengernyit cemas ketika melihat kyuhyun tampak kesakitan,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama changmin.

kibum menarik napas panjang.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Sungmin." dengan cepat kibum membentangkan artikel itu di meja kyuhyun, "Baca ini."

kyuhyun melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Sungmin, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang...Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulangulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar kyuhyun, keluarga Sungmin, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Siwon", mata kibum berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" kyuhyun berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Sungmin selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" itu jawaban Sungmin waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

_Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu..._ Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Donghae, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Sungmin berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan donghae, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta won mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," kibum memandang kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, kyuhyun tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat donghae dirawat kyuhyun, donghae saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta won...Mungkin itu alasan Sungmin menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Sungmin membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Sungmin memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"max bercerita bahwa Sungmin hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," kibum mengedikkan bahunya pada changmin yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi donghae dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang kyuhyun. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Sungmin gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. kyuhyun langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Sungmin pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka kyuhyun," kibum menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada changmin, "Biarkan max yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

kyuhyun menoleh kepada changmin dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, _kalau begitu kenapa Sungmin ada di pelukan max dan max bilang Sungmin rela menjual diri padanya?_

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, kyu," gumam changmin pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Sungmin yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Sungmin telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku...Sungmin sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Kyuhyun langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Changmin. Tak peduli tubuh changmin yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Max! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Kyuhyun menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Kyuhyun, tenanglah dulu", gumam Kibum hati-hati, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju changmin, "Kau menyakiti max, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Kyu", bujuknya lembut.

Kyuhyun bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Changmin, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya,

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Sungmin yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Donghae? Kenapa bukan keluarga Donghae?"

"Donghae tidak punya keluarga." Changmin yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Kyuhyun, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Donghae cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Donghae dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Donghae sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma", changmin menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Kyu. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Sungmin, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Kibum pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, "mengenai hutang-hutang Sungmin baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Kibum mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Sungmin tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kyuhyun!", Kibum mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Sungmin selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Sungmin dalam beberapa menit!"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita,

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Kibum-ah." erangnya parau.

Mata kibum melebar melihat ekspresi kyuhyun, tidak pernah sebelumnya kibum melihat Kyuhyun begitu penuh emosi. _Apakah_ _ini berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin?_

"Dia punya tunangan Kyu, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Donghae."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati kyuhyun, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Kyuhyun penuh tekad,

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

-KyuMin-

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Kyuhyun.

"Ruangan perawatan Donghae?" Kyuhyun mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Donghae...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Sunny dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Kyuhyun mengetukknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan suster Sunny.

Suster Sunny langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Sungmin sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam suster Sunny langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama suster sunny yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat.

Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah suster Sunny...

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Sungmin lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Sungmin datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Sunny menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Kyuhyun merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Sungmin" gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Suster Sunny mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Sungmin bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!"

Kyuhyun hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Sungmin, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Suster Sunny tegas.

Kyuhyun mengernyit,

"Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Sungmin, saya butuh bertemu dengan Sungmin."

Suster Sunny mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Sungmin. Suster Sunny menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

_Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta._

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Kyuhyun? Kalau saja Kyuhyun hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Sungmin, suster Sunny akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Sunny tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Sungmin lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Sunny melembut membayangkan Sungmin, "sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Kyuhyun menjawab yakin.

Sekilas suster Sunny mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Kyuhyun ikut melembut karena membayangkan Sungmin.

_Ah Sungmin, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta..._

-KyuMin-

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Sungmin hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Donghae, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Sungmin tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Sungmin terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Sunny dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Sungmin tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Donghae yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Sungmin menatap Donghae, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana.

Sungmin mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

_Ah Donghae... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan..._

Saat itulah Kyuhyun masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster sunny di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat Sungmin menatap Donghae yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Donghae.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Sungmin hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget.

Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Kyuhyun akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Sunny meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Sungmin, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Sunny lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Sungmin, dia lalu mengamit lengan Sungmin, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Sungmin hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Sunny, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika suster Sunny menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Mianhae… " gumam Kyuhyun dengan lembut akhirnya.

Sungmin bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya

.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Sungmin mulai menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Sungmin, baru tadi Kibum mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Kyuhyun pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu...Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Min."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Kyuhyun tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Sungmin terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Min... Aku..." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Sungmin, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Sungmin mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Kyuhyun, kesadaran bahwa Sungmin takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya...Aku mencintaimu Sungmin, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja,"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang

tidak akan lagi," punggung Kyuhyun tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Sungmin." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Sungmin termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Kyuhyun berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana.

Membeku seperti patung.

"Kyuhyun." kali ini Sungmin mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin.

Entah karena mata Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Kyuhyun pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Sungmin tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Sungmin ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Sungmin membuka lengan menyambutnya, Kyuhyun mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Sungmin, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Sungmin.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Sungmin. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Sungmin memeluk dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Sungmin, "entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin seja pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Kyuhyun tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Kyu, " sekali lagi Sungmin berbisik lembut. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin, wajah Sungmin penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dan merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Kyuhyun dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Sungmin.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Sungmin menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu memeluk Sungmin erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sungmin.

Setelah tangis Sungmin mereda, Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Min, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta won itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Sungmin, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Kyuhyun menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Suster Sunny membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berpelukan.

"Sungmin!" Suster Sunny berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini,

"Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Donghae sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

.

.

.

TBC

**Hahahaha… mian kalau kecepetan lagi :'( … tapi makasih ya udah komen readers :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Sungmin berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Donghae, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, suster Sunny tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya,

"Sungmin, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Sungmin diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Donghae, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Donghae lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Sungmin menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Donghae-ah,"

suara Sungmin serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Donghae yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Sungmin meraih tangan Donghae dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Hae..."

Banyak yang ingin Sungmin ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Donghae akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Donghae memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Donghae, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Sungmin lembut, mencegah Donghae berusaha terlalu keras, "mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Donghae menatap Sungmin, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Sungmin mengusap air mata di pipi Donghae,

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Sungmin menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam,

"Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya,

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Sungmin lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Sungmin akan beranjak, genggaman Donghae di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Sungmin menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Donghae,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Donghae mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Sungmin mengecup dahi Donghae dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Sunny. Suster Sunny masih berdiri di sana dan Sungmin langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Donghae memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang...",

Sungmin terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..."

Dengan lembut Suster Sunny mengelus rambut Sungmin,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Sungmin, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata suster Sunny juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suster Sunny menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Sungmin dari pelukannya,

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Sungmin, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" suster Sunny mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Kyuhyun, Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan suster Sunny tadi, Sungmin menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Sunny meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir,

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, Kyuhyun telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Kyuhyun yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Kyuhyun yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Sungmin.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Sungmin, membayangkan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Sungmin ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Donghae.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Sungmin lembut, "mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Donghae... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Kyu." akhirnya Sungmin bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Sungmin yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Sungmin tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Sungmin sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Sungmin.

Dan pergilah Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

"Dia sadar." Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Kibum, yang masih bersama Changmin hanya diam terpaku. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Donghae dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Kibum menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Changmin hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sungmin?"

Pertanyaan Kibum itu membuat Kyuhyun mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Kibum dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Kyuhyun setengah menggeram. "detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar changmin bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Kyuhyun,

"Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara changmin hilang tertelan karena tatapan Kyuhyun makin tajam.

Kibum menghela napas sekali lagi,

"Kyu, Max benar, sadarnya Donghae ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Sungmin selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Kyu, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Sungmin salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Donghae mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" sela Kibum jengkel.

Kyuhyun tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Sungmin kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Kibum tidak berkata-kata. Dan Changmin hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

-KyuMin-

Dua hari kemudian, Sungmin berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Donghae dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan suster Sunny setengah menangis.

Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Donghae,

"Suster..." hati Sungmin terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Donghae setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sungmin, itu pertanda bagus, Donghae memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau donghae bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Sunny menggenggam tangan Sungmin, membagikan kekuatannya. Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Sungmin hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut suster Sunny mengusap-usap Sungmin, "dia harus melalui ini Sungmin, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Sungmin masuk,

Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Donghae.

Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda,

Donghaenya tidak tidur. Donghaenya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup.

Hati Sungmin sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Donghae langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Sungmin menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai", sapa Sungmin lembut.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,

"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Donghae yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu", Donghae mengeryit lagi,

"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah,

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Sungmin mendesah lembut,

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Donghae, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Sungmin cepat-cepat.

Donghae tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi,

"Eomma... Appa...?"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Donghae erat-erat,

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Hae-ah."

Dan hati Sungmin bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Donghae memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Donghae, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin lembut,

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Sungmin,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan buat kamu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Donghae mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan,

Dengan lembut Sungmin mengusap rambut Donghae,

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Sungmin terus mengusap rambut Donghae sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Sungmin, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Kibum sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Kibum?"

Kibum tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat,

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang."

Kibum mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kibum dan wajahnya memucat melihat Changmin berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Kibum lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Sungmin, "dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Kyuhyun. Nama itu melintas di benak Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan pernyataan cintanya.

Tiba-tiba dada Sungmin terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Kyuhyun. Dia harus focus kepada Donghae,

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Kibum berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sungmin mengangguk mengikuti dokter Kibum sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Changmin mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Changmin ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Sungmin menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Kibum, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Changmin mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..."

Changmin mencoba menatap Sungmin selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Sungmin yakin, "kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Sungmin, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Sungmin, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini.

Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Kyuhyun ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Changmin hanya berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun, mengabaikannya.

Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Sungmin mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak,

"Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Changmin menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Sungmin adalah ketulusan,

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum lepas,

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Changmin membalas senyuman Sungmin,

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Kyuhyun yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

Dengan lega Kibum menarik napas panjang,

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Kibum menoleh ke arah Changmin, "nah Max bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Sungmin, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Changmin meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk,

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Changmin dan Kibum tersenyum,

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Sungmin mengangguk,

"Saya mengerti," lalu Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan penuh ingin tahu,

"Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Sungmin, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae?

Kibum tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Sungmin,

"Tenang saja, Donghae akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Donghae, dia bilang Donghae bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut kibum menggenggam tangan Sungmin,

"Sungmin apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa donghae bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut,

"Pada saat Donghae jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Donghae sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Donghae bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Donghae, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Donghae dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Donghae harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Kyuhyun melakukannya?" Sungmin menatap dokter Kibum sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Kyuhyun memaksa dokter Kibum menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Kibum mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi,

"Kyuhyun memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Donghae,"

Kibum menepuk pundak Sungmin hangat, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai donghae."

"Astaga", Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut,

"Yah astaga", Kibum tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan kibum berubah serius, "tapi sungguh Sungmin, kondisi Donghae ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu,

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Donghae di tangan dokter."

.

.

.

TBC

**Thanks ya udah setia baca ff ini :D. hahaha jangan munafik ga suka sama remake ff gs ini tapi baca smpe akhir… kekekeke tapi gapapa.. aku tetep berterimaksaih loh.. keritikannya membangun, dan sepenuhnya makasih banget buat ka santhy Agatha :D.. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Tidak enak." Donghae mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Sungmin kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Donghae tersadar dari komanyaa, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Donghae yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Sungmin sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Donghae yang seperti anak-anak, "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Donghae, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Sungmin lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Sungmin tergelak, tapi kemudian Donghae meraih tangan Sungmin yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius,

"Minnie, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Sungmin meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Donghae,

"Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Donghae, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Donghae-ah," Sungmin menyela sedikit marah, "kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Sungmin berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Hae... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Donghae tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan, lalu Sungmin tersenyum, Dokter Kibum ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Kibum sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Donghae.

Tapi senyuman Sungmin langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Kibum, itu Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun yang sama. Kyuhyun yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Sungmin tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi sejak Donghae sadar dari komanya, Kyuhyun selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Kibum, seperti ketika Kyuhyun memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Donghae dan ketika Kyuhyun memaksakan Sungmin setuju - lewat bujukan dokter Kibum – agar Sungmin dan Donghae pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Donghae sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyuhyun mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Donghae tadi.

Apakah Kyuhyun tidak senang mendengarnya,

"Dokter Kibum," Donghae menyapa ramah ketika Sungmin hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Sungmin,

"Halo Donghae, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Kibum menyadari Donghae menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang terarah lurus kepada Sungmin, "Dan ini Kyuhyun, dia eh bosku dan bos Sungmin juga."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Donghae, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

_Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Sungmin sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya_? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Donghae jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Sungmin sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Kyu... " Kibum bergumam ketika Kyuhyun hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara,

Kyuhyun lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae,

"Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Sungmin di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Sungmin dan Kibum tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya,

Donghae menerima jabatan tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum tulus,

"Terimakasih." meskipun Donghae sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Kyuhyun tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan_, kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?_

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Sungmin untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Kyuhyun ingin agar Sungmin mengakui segalanya di depan Donghae? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Donghae?

Sungmin akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Donghae. Donghae mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Sungmin terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Donghae akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Sungmin begitu mengenal Donghae hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Sungmin takuti adalah Donghae akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Sungmin harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Sungmin tidak mau Donghae mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Donghae masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Sungmin pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Kyuhyun mengingatkan, memastikan Kyuhyun melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Kyuhyun malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tuan Kyuhyun ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Sungmin cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Donghae.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Sungmin, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin ternganga mendengar bantahan Kyuhyun itu, kehabisan kata-kata, lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Donghae,

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Sungmin melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya,"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh arti, "dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Sungmin kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

Kibum langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan,

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalah pahaman," gumamnya ceria,

"Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Donghae"

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Donghae tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Kibum tersenyum, lalu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Donghae."

Dan dalam diam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Kyuhyun kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Sungmin tajam,

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Kyuhyun jahat.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Kyuhyun,

"Kyuhyun! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Sungmin tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Kibum bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Min? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Kibum dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Kyuhyun, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu vulgar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Kibum kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundak Sungmin, "Bagaimana Min? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? padahal aku tahu...", mata Kyuhyun menyala-nyala, "aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sungmin tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Sungmin tajam,

"aku mencintai Donghae, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Sungmin yang penuh cinta kepada Donghae itu menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun, dengan kasar direngggutnya Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya,

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Sungmin dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. _Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan perempuan ini!_

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Sungmin yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Kyuhyun, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya.

Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Sungmin membalas pelukan dan lumatan Kyuhyun.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Sungmin, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada,

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Kyuhyun lembut,

Sungmin memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng,

"Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan,

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Sungmin dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Sungmin gemetaran,

"Teruslah berbohong" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa

membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Min, dan aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela kecupannya.

Sungmin mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Donghae. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Kyuhyun di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Sungmin menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Donghae, Donghaenya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun.

Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sungmin,

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Kyuhyun membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Sungmin terpaku.

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya,

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Kyuhyun mendesak ketika Sungmin menghindari matanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi Sungmin, aku perlu mendengarnya lagi."

Sungmin menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu,

"Aku merindukanmu Kyuhyun." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Sungmin,

"betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad,

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Donghae."

"Jangan!" Sungmin langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Kyu!" Mata Kyuhyun berkilat-kilat,

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Min, aku atau Donghae. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Sungmin menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Kyuhyun, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya,

"Kyuhyun... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Donghae lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Sungmin lembut.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Sungmin,

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu pedih,

"Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Donghae dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Kyuhyun melihat air mata Sungmin yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut,

Kemudian Kyuhyun merangkum pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan,

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Kyuhyun,

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

-KyuMin-

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Sungmin, Sungmin merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Donghae sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Kibum dan suster Sunny mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Sunny memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Sungmin, dan Kibum sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Donghae dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Dokter Kibum, Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Sungmin terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, Oh ya, dia merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Kyuhyun, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya", Donghae memecah keheningan, menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Sungmin begitu murung,

"Aku yang membujuknya", Kibum yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Donghae itu,

"Kyuhyun adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Kyuhyun mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Sungmin dan suster Sunny menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Kibum dalam menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Donghae memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Sungmin mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah-olah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Sungmin, bos mu sangat baik."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, Mau tak mau Sungmin memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Sungmin melirik kamarnya, tempat Kyuhyun juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Donghae selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Sunny menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Donghae tertidur pulas, Kibum menyeduh teh dan mengajak Sungmin duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari eropa." Kibum membuka percakapan, menatap Sungmin dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Sungmin melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kibum tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Sungmin,

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Kibum meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Kibum terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Sungmin,

"Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih,

"Dia menderita Sungmin..." desah Kibum kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Sungmin tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Kyuhyun serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Kibum menarik napas,

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Kibum yang menggantung membuat Sungmin menoleh, tertarik,

"Pesan?"

Kibum menggangguk,

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restourannya," lalu Kibum menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel, Dan Sungmin mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Kyuhyun malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Sungmin,

"Eh saya...saya Sungmin...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Sungmin," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh,

"silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Sungmin melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Kyuhyun, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Sungmin mendekat, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Sungmin duduk,

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Kyuhyun lembut,

Sungmin mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menggangguk,

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menuangkan wine ke gelas Sungmin,

Sungmin mengernyit,

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu,

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Sungmin langsung merona dan Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Sungmin mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu mengecupnya,

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Sungmin mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena wine itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Sungmin juga ingin merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin, melangkah ke lantai atas, Ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, dan Kyuhyun tertawa menyadari kebingungan Sungmin,

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membimbingnya memasuki kamar,

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya,

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Sungmin langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Kyuhyun, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, Dan Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut,

"Sungmin," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga... Min... Betapa aku merindukanmu..." Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

.

.

.

TBC

Maafin aku yang telat update ini :'( 

Thanks buat : In na, GS Lovers, asdfghjkyu, fadilah umar dhani, inna, guest, anfani ELFishy, yopra, Audrey musaena, sjfFar, abilhikmah, heppynez, nuricha4, dll..


	13. Chapter 13

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin lembut,

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Sungmin membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Sungmin hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Kyuhyun, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli,

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup telinga Sungmin, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan,

"biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Sungmin..."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Sungmin dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Sungmin,

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan,

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Kyuhyun mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya.

Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat,

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Dan Sungminpun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Sungmin mabuk malam ini, agar Sungmin tidak waspada, agar Sungmin tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Sungmin hamil.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Sungmin dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Sungmin.

Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Sungmin bahagia bersama Donghaenya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Sungmin. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Sungmin dengan cara apapun. Jika Sungmin tidak mau memilihnya, maka Kyuhyun akan memaksa Sungmin memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin yang berbaring di lengannya.

Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Sungmin yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

_Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini,_ pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Sungmin.

Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Sungmin di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Sungmin,

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu", Kyuhyun berbicara sambil mengecup perut Sungmin.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Kyuhyun sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Sungmin hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Sungmin, dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Sungmin terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun,

"Kyu…?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun mengecup perutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Sungmin, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda,

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Kyuhyun Serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Sungmin penuh gairah.

Kyuhyun berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Sungmin, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Sungmin kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Sungmin dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Sungmin penuh gairah,

"Kau milikku Min." gumam Kyuhyun parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Sungmin.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin terbangun dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Sungmin makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Kyuhyun mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma Kyuhyun kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Sungmin menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Donghae terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Donghae benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Kyuhyun, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Donghae. Donghae yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Donghae yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Sungmin tidak ada di sampingnya. Donghae lebih membutuhkan Sungmin dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin, Donghae akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan tetap kuat. Kyuhyun bisa mencari Sungmin-Sungmin yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Donghae hanya memiliki Sungmin.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Kyuhyun, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Sungmin memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Sungmin dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Sungmin tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Pelukan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Sungmin,

"Dingin?" tanyanya Serak.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat,

"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Kyuhyun, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Kyuhyun, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Kyuhyun nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Sungmin yang berkecamuk, Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Sungmin erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin setengah tertidur,

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." bisik Kyuhyun lembut, menggugah Sungmin dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut,

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Kyuhyun. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Kyuhyun terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Min..." Kyuhyun mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Sungmin di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Sungmin di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Sungmin bagai api biru yang menyala,

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." gumam Kyuhyun misterius.

Sungmin mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

Tapi sebelum Sungmin bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun sudah meggulingkan tubuh Sungmin dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

-KyuMin-

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan dokter Kibum sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Dokter kibum tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Sungmin. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Sungmin sengaja meminta Kyuhyun memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Donghae belum bangun.

Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Donghae sudah tertidur pulas.

"Donghae belum bangun." jawab dokter Kibum tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik napas lega,

"Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Kibum mengangguk,

"Suster Sunny memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Kibum tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin,

"kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar ucapan Dokter Kibum yang penuh arti itu,

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Donghae", bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kibum terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya,

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara dokter Kibum berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Sungmin?"

Sungmin tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap,

"Saya harus terus bersama Donghae, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya dokter Kibum tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Sungmin menjawab,

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia." _Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Kyuhyun_. Pikir Kibum miris ketika Sungmin berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Kibum tahu kalau Sungmin sama tersiksanya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Sungmin, memarahi ketidak egoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Sungmin mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? kibum merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Sungmin berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Sungmin, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Kibum teringat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Kyuhyun saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala,

_**Flashback**_

_"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."_

_Wajah kibum memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu,_

_"Astaga Kyu, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Sungmin kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Kyuhyun menculik Sungmin dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan menyingkirkan Donghae dengan cara kasar._

_Itu semua bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Kibum takut Kyuhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu._

_Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang,_

_"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama._

_Kibum menganga mendengarnya,_

_"Apa?" Kibum sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi._

_"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Kyuhyun penuh tekad._

_"Kau sudah gila Kyuhyun?" suara Kibum meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Kyuhyun,_

_Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Kibum dia tetap tenang dan berpikir,_

_"Jika Sungmin mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Donghae, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Sungmin."_

_"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" seru Kibum tidak setuju, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Donghae? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Sungmin juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Donghae."_

_"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Kyuhyun keras, membuat Kibum tertegun, _

_"aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Sungmin tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!"_

_"Kyuhyun," kibum melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi kyuhyun, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Donghae ternyata menerima kondisi Sungmin apa adanya dan kemudian Sungmin memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Donghae?"_

_"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Kyuhyun dingin,_

_"aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Sungmin memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."_

_"Kejam sekali." kibum bergumam spontan._

_kyuhyun mengangguk tidak membantah,_

_"Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya._

Dan sekarang kibum duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi,

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Kyuhyun.

-KyuMin-

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Kyuhyun menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Sungmin lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan kibum, Sungmin kembali bekerja di perusahaan kyuhyun, lagi pula bujukan kibum ada benarnya juga,

Sungmin butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Kyuhyun, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Sungmin masih berpapasan dengan Changmin, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Kyuhyun tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Kyuhyun, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Sungmin.

Sore itu Sungmin melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah.

Suara Donghae dan dokter Kibum. Dokter Kibum sudah mendapat izin Kyuhyun menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Donghae.

Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Donghae sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Donghae akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Sungmin melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Donghae sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dokter kibum menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Donghae mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya,

"Hai sayang,"

Dengan senyum pula Sungmin melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya,

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Donghae tertawa dan Sungmin mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Donghae banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Donghae sudah menjadi Donghaenya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas,

dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Minnie sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini", jelas Donghae bahagia.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya senang,

"Benarkah?", dengan gembira ditatapnya dokter kibum, "benarkah dokter?"

Dokter kibum mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum,

"Perkembangan donghae sangat pesat Sungmin, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Sungmin memeluk Donghae erat-erat,

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin sambil mengerutkan alisnya,

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Sungmin yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri,

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, donghae menoleh ke arah kibum,

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Kibum segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Sungmin lembut,

"Benar, kau panas Sungmin, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" dokter kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan dokter Kibum menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya dokter Kibum lagi.

Sungmin tampak berpikir,

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Sungmin?" Donghae menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Sungmin mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Dokter kibum mengikuti arah tangan Sungmin dan menatap perut Sungmin,

"Kau tampak pucat Sungmin, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Donghae."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi donghae,

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan donghae mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Sungmin.

Seperginya Sungmin, Kibum memijit kaki Donghae untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras_... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya..._

_Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Sungmin sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?_

"Dokter?" donghae yang menyadari kalau kibum melamun menegurnya hingga kibum tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

kibum berdehem salah tingkah,

"Ah, maafkan aku donghae, aku sedang memikirkan Sungmin ."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Sungmin dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Donghae tersenyum melihat kibum ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Sungmin dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Kibum bergegas menyusul Sungmin ke kamarnya.

Sungmin sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Kibum duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Sungmin lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras,

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." obat untuk wanita hamil. Kibum mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum kembali datang dan membantu Sungmin duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Sungmin yang lemas di ranjang, Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur,

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Kibum tersenyum lembut,

"Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Donghae yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, kibum meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang menghilang dari kehidupan Sungmin, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Sungmin, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Kibum setiap saat. Dan menurut Kibum, Kyuhyun berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Kibum-ah." Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Kyu…," Kibum berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Kyuhyun,

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Kyuhyun, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Kyuhyun menutup telepon. Membiarkan Kibum ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidak sabaran Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Donghae dan Sungmin? Dasar!_ Kibum berniat menunggu Kyuhyun di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Sungmin belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Kibum menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali? Apakah Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya kemari? Kibum mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Donghae mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu,

Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum,

"Hai Donghae, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Donghae balas tersenyum,

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

Kibum menarik napas,

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Donghae," Kibum menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagi pula Sungmin melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Donghae menjadi pelan, "kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Donghae...", Kibum tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. _Max?._

"Max…?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Max kau tahu di mana Kyuhyun? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Kibum, Kyuhyun kecelakaan di tol."

.

.

.

TBC

**Nah nah nah… mulai shock readers kyuhyunnya kecelakaan… XD gimana sama sungminnya? Gimana reaksi donghae pas tau sungmin hamil anak kyuhyun? Apakah cinta mereka akan bersatu?**

**Oke tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D **

**Thanks buat reviewnya all… **


	14. Chapter 14

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Kibum yang begitu pucat pasi,

"Sungmin, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?", Sungmin mulai tegang ketika dokter Kibum tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Kyuhyun, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Max juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Sungmin, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Donghae mengamati kepanikan Sungmin dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap.

Sungmin tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. _Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Kyuhyun kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ?_ Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Donghae, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Sungmin mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Sungmin, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras.

Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Donghae dulu.

Dan Sungmin tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Kyuhyun. _Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apaapa pada Kyuhyun, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun._

Sungmin berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Kibum mendorong kursi roda Donghae di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Sungmin pingsan.

-KyuMin-

Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Donghae yang ada di belakang Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Sungmin, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Kyuhyun menyingkirkannya,

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Sungmin menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Sungmin dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan,

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel,

"Nanti saja." Kyuhyun bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum di pintu, mengabaikan Donghae,

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum mendorong Donghae mendekat, lalu menyentuh Sungmin,

"Dia demam Kyu, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock,"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Kyuhyun mengeryit,

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati." saat itulah Sungmin bergerak membuka mata, "ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya,

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya,

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Sungmin membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, merasakan kulit Kyuhyun yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun kecelakaan, pikiranpikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Kyuhyun bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Sungmin merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Sungmin bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Kyuhyun, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut,

"aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin yang panas, membuat pikiran Sungmin melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya.

Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan.

Usapan tangan Kyuhyun di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Sungmin akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Kibum mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menatap Sungmin dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Sungmin sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Kibum lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Donghae, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Kyuhyun berkilat-kilat,

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Kibum tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

Donghae hanya terdiam, menatap Sungmin yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih,

"Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya,

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Donghae menghela nafas,

"Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Kibum menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun,

"Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah", Kibum mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Sungmin yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Kyuhyun akan membantah.

Semula Kyuhyun akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Donghae, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Kibum benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Donghae, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Kibum mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Donghae dan mendorongnya keluar,

"Ayo Donghae, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat."

bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Kibum mendorong Donghae sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Donghae. Suasana hening, dan Donghae hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama.

Kibum menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Donghae sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama,

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Donghae serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak. Kibum menghela napas mendengarnya,

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu", sela Donghae tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya"

"Sungmin tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Kibum sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta won, sementara seluruh harta Sungmin sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Sungmin memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Donghae pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Sungmin menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Donghae tidak pernah peduli apakah Sungmin masih suci atau tidak, baginya Sungminnya adalah Sungmin yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Sungmin melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Kyuhyun, atasan Sungmin itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Donghae marah.

Kibum menggeleng,

"Tidak seperti itu Donghae, Kyuhyun sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Sungmin, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Kyuhyun menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Sungmin adalah menerima tawarannya."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Kibum, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Sungmin tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Kibum menyentuh pundak Donghae lembut,

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Sungmin mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Kyuhyun kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Sungmin lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Sungmin memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Sungmin."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Sungmin? dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Sungmin..."

Kibum menggeleng,

"Kyuhyun yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Sungmin, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, aku mengenal Kyuhyun sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang,

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Sungmin?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya pedih,

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Sungmin sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Kyuhyun."

Donghae memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan,

"Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Kibum mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Donghae, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Donghae dan memeluk lelaki itu. Donghae tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Sungmin kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Kibum lembut, mengusap kepala Donghae di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Donghae menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun."

-KyuMin-

Sungmin masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Kibum menungguinya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Donghae sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae, menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Kibum sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Kyuhyun berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Donghae, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski tahu Donghae tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Kyuhyun cepat, tulus.

Donghae memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Sungmin dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Sungmin ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Donghae menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Sungmin, demi kebahagiaan Sungminnya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Kyuhyun jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Donghae yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun mengehela nafas, "aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Sungmin darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Kibum belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Kibum ingin Donghae mendengar sendiri dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan, "aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barangbarang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Sungmin tidak seperti itu." geram Donghae marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Kyuhyun setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Sungmin dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Donghae merenung.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Donghae memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Kyuhyun tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Sungmin, "hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Donghae menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Sungmin.

"Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Donghae menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Sungmin."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Kyuhyun sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Kibum meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Donghae pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Donghae mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Sungmin darimu."

Donghae tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus,

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, Donghae juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengaku,

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"tentang apa?" mau tak mau Donghae merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Kyuhyun.

Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan berbicara,

"Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Sungmin darimu, aku pikir kalau Sungmin tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Donghae, langsung waspada.

Kyuhyun tertawa getir,

"Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Sungmin hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Donghae terdiam, pengakuan Kyuhyun ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memanipulasi kepolosan Sungminnya.

"Dasar Brengsek." geram Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Sungmin, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Donghae kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

**Tuing tuing… kekeke akhirnya donghae mau melepaskan sungminbuat kyuhyun juga :D.. tapi bagaimana donghae setelah tahu kalau kyuhyun seperti memanipulasi sungmin yang polos? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Donghae, tapi mau tak mau Donghae melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Sungmin, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Sungmin...

"Kibum tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Sungmin, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." gumam Donghae getir. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Donghae,

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Donghae menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Sungmin, bukan demi kamu, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Sungmin tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya,

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

-KyuMin-

"Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, dia mendapati Donghae duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Sungmin langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Donghae. _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Donghae ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi?_ Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Donghae menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Sungmin menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Donghae dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Hae aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Minnie, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Sungmin pucat pasi,

"Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Kyuhyun, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Donghae menghentikan kata-kata Sungmin, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Sungmin, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Donghae menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Hae, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Donghae meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Donghae getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Sungmin, dan Donghae mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Sungmin mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Donghae sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Sungmin, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Sungmin akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Donghae merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Sungmin. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Sungmin pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Minnie, apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Sungmin tertegun.

"Hae... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Sungmin," bisik Donghae lembut, mendorong Sungmin agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Kyuhyun yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Sungmin.

_Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Min._

Di dalam ruangan Sungmin tertegun, menatap Donghae, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Donghae akhirnya mendengarnya?

Sungmin menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Hae…," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Kyuhyun, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Donghae mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana. _Kau dengar itu Kyuhyun? Gumamnya dalam hati, Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya..._

Di luar Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Sungmin itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Sungmin hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Kyuhyun harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Sungmin. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Sungmin, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Minnie, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Donghae..."

Donghae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Kibum mengajakku ke jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi.

"Hae... Kau akan pergi?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Sungmin tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Donghae. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf_, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain._

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Donghae mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Sungmin.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Donghae tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Donghae melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Sungmin.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Minnie, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Donghae mengecup jemari Sungmin yang terpaku, "sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Sungmin. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Sungmin duduk lalu memeluk Donghae erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Hae, aku mencintaimu." isak Sungmin pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Donghae bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

-KyuMin-

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Kibum hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sungmin merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Kibum bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Sungmin mulai bertanya-tanya.

Donghae sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Kibum, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi.

Dan saat Sungmin sendirian, pikirannya melayang_. Dimana Kyuhyun? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menemuinya?_ Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Sungmin menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Sungmin mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Sungmin, "sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Donghae, Min," Kyuhyun segera berseru ketika melihat Sungmin akan menyela kata-katanya, "apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Kyuhyun tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Sungmin merasa geli, ini Kyuhyunnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Kyuhyun yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Kyuhyun." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Kyuhyun yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Sungmin, terpana.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Kyu, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Kyuhyun seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Sungmin, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Sungmin, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Kyuhyun mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun." ulang Sungmin patuh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Sungmin masih memakai cincin dari Donghae, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Sungmin, disentuhnya cincin Donghae disana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Kyuhyun tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Sungmin menggeleng, Sungmin tahu itu. Tapi Sungmin menghargai Kyuhyun yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Kyuhyun melepaskan cincin pertunangan Sungmin dengan Donghae, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Sungmin yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Kyuhyun. Bukannya bertanya _'maukah kau menikah denganku?'_ lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Sungmin jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Sungmin ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Kyuhyun sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Sungmin tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Sungmin menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Sungmin tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Kyuhyun menginginkannya, Sungmin tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Kyuhyun sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan waspada,

"Malam itu kau tidak memakainya?."

Pipi Kyuhyun agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Sungmin tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya, "aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Sungmin memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hati, melelehkan kemarahan Sungmin, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Kyuhyun dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Sungmin, teringat keanehan perilaku Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Ya," Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, "saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "aku konyol sekali ya?."

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Kyuhyun yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Sungmin tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Sungmin mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan Sungmin. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Sungmin, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Sungmin berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya.

Sungmin, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti, seperti pemain sepak bola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Kyuhyun tetap berkerut.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Sungmin berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, mata Kyuhyun berkilauan penuh perasaan.

Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan,

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Kyuhyun baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Sungmin yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah, lalu memeluk Sungmin lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Min, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu Kyu, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Sungmin dengan Kyuhyunnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

.

THE END

**Akhirnya end.. :D bagaimana all? Senangkah?**

**Aku masih ada ff lain… tunggu dan tetap review ya readers :D**


End file.
